


Photo of You

by VesperCat



Series: Elio/Oliver fics [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fluff, M/M, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Inspired bythispost on Tumblr."Well, something certainly runs in the family."





	1. Version A

**Author's Note:**

> There's two versions that are similar but have slightly different contents of the photograph.
> 
> Thanks to the friend who did a read through and suggestions.

Elio is perched on Samuel's ladder looking for a specific book. 

"Iliad, no, The Call Of The Wild, no, Scopas, no, humf," Elio drops his hand from the spines of books and gives the wall of books a once over.

Oliver stands by the doorway, observing Elio.

Elio starts to go over a different shelf of books until he finds the book he was looking for and exclaims to himself, "Wilde,"

Elio pulls the book out, flips through the pages and something flatters to the wooden floor and glides underneath the dusty amaranth purple couch.

The paper reveals glimpses of something interesting as it fell. Sighing yet curious, the book is forgotten for the moment, tossed on the still chaotic desk.

Climbing down the few steps, Elio goes in search of the paper. Going on all fours to search for the picture, Elio finds it and flops onto the old cushions of the office's couch.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you," Oliver says, pretending to be passing by and makes himself comfortable next to Elio.

"Hhmm," Elio flips the paper around and is utterly surprised.

"Hey, it's alright," Oliver comforts Elio, bringing him closer to himself and resting his head on dark curls.

"What do you have there?" Oliver asks and takes the photograph from Elio's loose grip.

It's some sort of riot. That much Oliver gathers with the signs and faces contorted with shouts. Except for two women standing slightly away with their own poster: "I kissed a girl. And I liked it."

"Well, something certainly runs in the family."

"Yeah," Elio replies, face heating up and curls into Oliver's side.


	2. Version B

Elio is perched on Samuel's ladder looking for a specific book. 

"Iliad, no, The Call Of The Wild, no, Scopas, no, humf," Elio drops his hand from the spines of books and gives the wall of books a once over.

Oliver stands by the doorway, observing Elio.

Elio starts to go over a different shelf of books until he finds the book he was looking for and exclaims to himself, "Wilde,"

Elio pulls the book out, flips through the pages and something flatters to the wooden floor and glides underneath the dusty amaranth purple couch.

The paper reveals glimpses of something interesting as it fell. Sighing yet curious, the book is forgotten for the moment, tossed on the still chaotic desk.

Climbing down the few steps, Elio goes in search of the paper. Going on all fours to search for the picture, Elio finds it and flops onto the old cushions of the office's couch.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you," Oliver says, pretending to be passing by and makes himself comfortable next to Elio.

"Hhmm," Elio flips the paper around and is utterly surprised.

"Hey, it's alright," Oliver, says, fingers gently slipping under Elio's shirt and the other hand bringing Elio close for a quick kiss.

"What do you have there?" Oliver asks and takes the photograph from Elio's loose grip.

It's definitely Annella. In a interesting dress. A black lace halter neck dress. The back is low cut, exposing. 

"Well, something certainly runs in the family."

"Yeah," Elio replies, face heating up and curls into Oliver's side.


End file.
